


Quiet room

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Kiryuu Sento/Banjou Ryuuga
Kudos: 43





	Quiet room

那是九月初，秋季在数个伪装的炎热星期之后，终于肯带来点萧瑟的凉风。万丈龙我一人走在回家的路上，天刚亮的时候他被一通电话叫去了nascita帮忙，自然也得到了免费午餐的回报，他低头看着脚下一格又一格被整齐规划好的石砖，默数着，一、二、在每一次跨步中正好不踩中那些被精准截切的边界线，就用着这样的方式消磨时间。  
万丈走下石梯，耳边的喷泉水声哗哗作响，就正好到了广场的中央，正午的阳光还带着阵虚情假意的猛烈，一簇簇还没开尽绣球花就从旁边的花坛探了出来，带来的却是空气中一阵咖啡豆的香气。  
他远望过去，稍微高一点的露台上，支撑着洁净又疏离的白色帆布遮阳伞，正对着广场的咖啡屋在人流攒动的星期日生意兴隆，鸽子、游人、男男女女、一切都是理所当然的熟悉景象，即使他现在已经很少被战兔使唤来这摆摊。  
战兔，提到这个名字他就想起了平常总是通宵睡到日上三竿人的午饭问题，也许现在回去还来得及，他思索着家里冰箱里还剩下的食材，一抬眼却看到了熟悉的卡其色风衣。  
万丈轻手轻脚登上露台，直接站在那人身后，应该没错了，于是他直接开口。  
“你在这种地方干什么”  
“呜啊！突然说话吓死人了”  
对方手里的菜单明显的抖了一下，桐生战兔那张在阳光底下发白的脸就这样转过来。  
拿着这种东西放在前面干什么，是想挡住脸吗，万丈撇了撇嘴。  
“我说，你这样根本挡不住，全看见了”  
“要你管”  
“所以，你在这做什么？你今天不是闲着吗”  
“我就不能出来喝杯咖啡休息下？多管闲事”  
“约了人吃午饭？”  
“怎么可能啊白痴”  
"欸…..."  
"干什么你那个怀疑的态度"  
战兔对他的回答明显感到不服气。  
万丈直接走到他对面，拉开椅子坐了下来，那你到底在这里干什么几个字就差没写着他脸上。他太了解对方，平时巴不得在自己的电脑和仪器面前生根的家伙，就算转换心情外出喝咖啡也是指定的nascita，固执到烦人的程度，现在倒成了能被一眼看破可疑行为的明晃晃的证据。  
可桐生战兔完全没有回答他疑问的样子，他靠在椅子上，看起来就真的像在认真研读菜单。  
“不会真的是约会的邀请？”  
万丈自知这句话里试探的意思，猜不准自己心里面想要个什么回答，他一半是恶作剧似的调笑情绪，一半又有点隐隐约约的担忧，明明刚才对方这么果断的给出了否决的答案。  
“都说了不是了”  
“那你”  
他突然意识到先前远远望见战兔时他奇怪的动作，是在看什么吗？于是他顺着对方刚才的视线转过身看过去。  
然后前格斗家就注意到了个熟悉的身影。漂亮的黑色长发，简洁的白色连衣裙，他当然比谁都清楚那是谁，她拥有一个以k开头以i结尾的名字，呼喊起来带有一个温柔的回响，小仓香澄就在那里。隔着数个木质围栏所隔断的桌椅，在咖啡馆的橱窗内就映衬出一对享受假日的年轻情侣的肖像，其中一个刚刚好和自己长得一模一样，应该说，那就是自己，很明显，自己正在和香澄约会。  
"你……不会是……"  
桐生战兔完全没了刚才局促不安的样子了，像是放弃了什么似的叹了口气。  
"别多想，就真的只是刚好遇到了"  
这样的回答远没有解决万丈脑子里的疑问，他那些灰色的细胞运作着，可战兔为什么要坐在这里看香澄和另一个自己约会呢，他的想象力发挥了作用，万丈戴上代表审判的白色假发，而被告席上坐着嫌疑犯桐生战兔，而此时对方还在申诉:"只是随便看看"的无罪证明  
万丈眉头紧皱，突然他猛的站起。  
"啊!你该不会是!对香澄!"  
对方打了一个趔趄，差点弄翻桌子上的咖啡杯，桐生战兔的眼睛瞪得发直，甚至声音都没了控制。  
"哈?？所以说为什么会得出那种结论啊!才不是啊!"  
可万丈根本不在乎对方的辩解，他被自己的推测所说服，脑海中的法官一锤定音，有罪!万丈的双手越过桌子捏住桐生战兔那张帅脸，恨不得把他揉扁搓圆，他大喊。  
"那个不行!你不能这么想香澄!"  
桐生战兔用力拍他的手腕，就像被擒住的拳击手被扳倒到擂台上求饶的拍手。  
"我没有!我没有!我知道了你快放手!冷静点"  
“真的没有？”  
他的身体前倾，就这样直接又专注的看着战兔，想要从里面探出点说谎的味道。  
“千真万确”  
对方的手环住他的双腕，这才把万丈的手从自己脸上剥下来，这时笨蛋才意识到各餐桌顾客上投射过来的视线，他们都是一米七几的男人，光是坐在一起就在这被软乎乎糕点包围的咖啡店里显眼得不得了，更何况刚才他们还在动手动脚。  
这下万丈安分下来，服务生善意的微笑让他背后发毛，他把菜单抢了过来挡在自己面前，又露出一对眼睛凝视着桐生战兔。  
他心里塞满奇妙的情绪，抓挠一般的愤懑找不到发泄的出口，只因为它们应该不指向任何具体的事物，对方手里的咖啡杯底只剩下些半圆形褐色的残渣，不透明的陶瓷器皿泛着微光，就跟捉摸不透的科学家的脸一样，表面浮现不出任何答案。  
“啊，他们走了”  
他转过头去，黑头发的自己已经站起身来帮身旁的女性拿起提包，他们的手紧握在一起，从另一个方向下了露台。  
“欸，真绅士，跟某个笨蛋大有不同”  
“哈？”  
战兔也离开了座椅，是要回去了吗，他开口询问，却得到了当然要跟上去这样的答案。这简直就是跟踪狂行为，是犯罪，还没等他万丈叫嚣两句，他就被说着要跟丢要跟丢了的桐生战兔拉起手腕跑了起来。  
这毫无疑问是对方发作的又一阵狂热，也就只好奉陪到底，日光变得刺目起来，万丈感受到一阵轻微的耳鸣。

真是莫名奇妙。  
万丈龙我在等战兔买票的当口，缓慢的回想起了自己这漫长的半日，接到店长的电话，起床，搬运货物，午餐吃了意大利面，和美空告别。然后发生了什么来着，然后他遇到了鬼鬼祟祟的桐生战兔，而现在他站在水族馆的大门前。  
工作人员撕掉门票的一小边，在万丈和战兔和手上一人盖了个印章，经过一条由灯光点亮的直接延伸到地下的楼梯，随着轻快的音乐响起，映入到眼前的是由玻璃和水构成的蓝色世界。  
“果然是水族馆啊，好久没来了”  
“嗯”  
桐生战兔含糊的应和着，他抬起手来看着那个隐隐发光的印章，万丈也看过来。  
“你的是什么？”  
“海豚，难道不都是一样的？”  
“不，偶尔的话，会有不一样的”  
他也把手伸过来，印在对方虎口处的也是一个跃起的海豚。  
“为什么是海豚呢”  
“可能提到大海就先想到海豚吧”  
沿着人流往前走，桐生战兔要找的人就都融入进昏暗的室内光线下的模糊剪影中，失去了踪迹，只剩下一个一个小小的被点亮的窗格。世界被压缩得扁平起来，只剩下这些被封住的小而精致的世界。万丈停在圆形的水母箱前面，一种旋转的、飘忽的生物，就这样生活在玻璃对面。  
“水母，还挺好看的”  
“笨蛋，这些颜色都是打出来的光，这种本身是白色的”  
天才物理学家敲了敲写在下方的动物介绍。  
“这点程度我当然知道！别瞧不起人”  
“不过你竟然喜欢会喜欢这种，总觉得有点意外”  
“这不还挺普通的，不然你以为我会喜欢哪种？”  
对方的手指了指对面墙上的一个窗口，上面标注着“北太平洋巨型章鱼”。  
“听起来还挺强的，不过这只根本不巨型啊”  
然后万丈看到战兔的嘴角上扬起来 。  
“有什么好笑的”  
“不，我只是想到你说不定和它们还挺像的”  
“哪一部分？”  
“都没有脑子这一部分”  
果然说不出什么好话，他用力的推了一下对方的后背。

“战兔你看，是白鲸”  
他们走走停停，完全忘了一开始来的目的，桐生战兔看起来也并不急躁，就好像他们是真的做了计划来游玩的一样，万丈站在巨大的水族箱面前，在这个单纯的空间里面，物质被解体，只剩下柔和的色彩，水体所映出的蓝色、黑色的室内阴影、红色的工作人员服装，更显得独自被留在缸中的白色生物保有着一种纯洁的印象。  
这一切并不新鲜，至少对于万丈来说。身旁的两人少女组合不停的挑选角度，靠着透明的墙壁想找到一个能同时印出自己和白鲸的构图。他和战兔都往前方稍退了一小步，免得误入别人的镜头之内。  
待少女们走远，桐生战兔稍稍有点低沉的声音又响起  
“为什么会来这么暗的地方拍照，手机的相机拍出来不都是黑的”  
对方的脸映衬着冷色调的光，一半又陷入阴影中变得朦胧起来。  
“所以这样你才不受欢迎啊，战兔”前格斗家用过来人的口气说道。  
“明明就是个笨蛋，还挺得意的”对方意外的没有太闹意见。  
“至少比你要懂，这种地方啊，有时候是能拍出很不错的照片的”  
万丈龙我直接从棒球服衣兜中掏出手机，点出相机，就这样把焦点定到对方脸上，他摇摇手上的东西，要拍吗？可桐生战兔只是快速的躲闪过去，没有一点兴致。一对年轻的父母抱着孩子站在他们身边，那双小小的手就贴在玻璃上，像直接抚摸到了白鲸一样兴奋得挥动起来。  
“我说你也差不多该告诉我了吧，为什么要跟着香澄？”  
“说了你也不懂”对方看也不看他，甚至对着白鲸招手，漫不经心的回答道。  
“你不说怎么知道我不懂”  
“研究啊研究，个体样本的对比研究”  
是什么研究需要当跟踪狂，他在心里对科学家的回答半信半疑，可万丈龙我变得默不作声起来，至少这个结果让他好受许多。

万丈再次见到小仓香澄并没有费太多时间，虽然他根本没有花心思寻找，对方的白色裙子在视觉中一阵发亮。所有来参馆的人都汇集在这里，他们都是为此而来，数量繁多的鱼群、珊瑚、身躯庞大的海龟，在巨大又厚实玻璃下构建出虚假的海的表象，这里是人造的乐园。  
他看到昔日的恋人，也是现在进行时的恋人同自己牵手，他们化为蓝色世界里的住民，最为简单和纯粹，仅仅是男人和女人，寂寞得闪闪发光，但名为幸福的某种没有实体的东西又出现在那里。  
原来我笑起来的样子是真有够傻的，万丈想。  
“你以前,你们以前…...经常来吗？”身旁的人发出声音，他自然也看到了。  
“怎么可能，又没有那么多钱”  
“也是…..”  
还能是哪个你们，对方的话奇妙的加上一个字，成为了窥探过去的一个洞口。桐生战兔跟在他身后，就离了半步，他看起来心不在焉，吝啬于每一个词语，万丈不停向前方走，在仿佛空气都被水体染蓝的空间里面，一条巨大的鲸鲨穿过他们身边，带来一阵沉默的黑影，他身后的脚步声就停了下来。  
“你想过去见她吗，我是说香澄的事”  
“当然，我没法不想”  
这下他又不说话了，万丈想自己是不是说错了什么了，可是事到如今，对方应该早就对这些一清二楚。桐生战兔不小心泄露出来的情绪和句子像某种暗语，他的搭档、同时也是他的男友，是由这个世界上最精密最复杂的零件构成的高级机械，纤细而又敏感，总是输出些天书一样的数字和算式，发出噼里啪啦的噪音，但有时他又闭口不谈、仅仅只发出代表微弱信号的嗡嗡声，就像是现在这样。  
万丈龙我是完全的门外汉，他总是为了解开那些谜题而一筹莫展。要是战兔真的是机器那就好了，万丈幻想着自己是拿着短柄起子的修理工，战兔是台故障的怪机器，他至少还能拍拍它，敲打一下那硬邦邦的外壳。

到下一个馆区的分岔口，挂出的指示牌标出了卫生间的方向，中午在nascita下肚的咖啡这会儿凸显了存在感。  
“我想上厕所，你在这等下”  
“我也要去”  
然后他前脚刚迈进卫生间一步，就想起他和战兔现在的关系，最糟糕的可能是他运气太坏，打眼看过去小便池一个人都没有，这样就像只剩他们两人，万丈自认心里面有鬼，不想感受对方疑似生闷气时生殖器相见的尴尬气氛。  
为了表明此情此景完全是个巧合，前格斗家加快速度直走到最里面的隔间，一把拉过门把想着要找个什么理由逃离现场，就被桐生战兔顺势推了进去然后扣上了锁。  
“你！”他被对方的动作吓到，想说的话一下子卡在喉咙里。  
“你不是要上吗，还不快点”反倒是对方先开口。  
“你是不是有病！快出去！”万丈压低声线，提防着不知哪个隔间会有能听到这里的对话的可能，用力的想去掰开对方捏住门锁的手，想要把他赶快推出去。  
没关系，论力气的话他绝对的有利，可还没等万丈费上点功夫，一声沙哑的咳嗽就吓得他不敢动弹，有人进来了。而此时始作俑者看起来还情绪稳定，他把手指放在自己的嘴唇上，示意万丈别发出声音。  
这简直是胡来，他脑子闪过许多曾经看过的不健全影片的片段，可幻想中的场景一旦出现在现实中。只让万丈觉得心跳得要冲出身体，就算他们现在还什么都没做，但两个男人从一个隔间里出来也足够引人侧目。桐生战兔的脸凑过来和他亲吻，他不敢推开对方，免得可疑的碰撞声响起。渐渐的柔软的舌头就伸进他的口腔，敏感的上颚被擦过，而万丈只能发出一阵气音。  
他们在亲吻，大白天的，外面不知道还有多少人在进进出出，兴奋和恐惧让他不用自主的抓紧对方的衣服，天才的性器隔着牛仔裤抵着他，桐生战兔拉过他的手，让他抚慰对方鼓胀的欲望。万丈就这样摸到对方的胯下的性器，真硬了啊这个混蛋，他在心里面臭骂，但一伸手就拉下了对方的裤链和内裤，被紧绷的阴茎就这样被解放然后贴在他手上。  
战兔发出一声闷哼，更加加深了这个吻，他也用手去解开万丈的皮带，直接摸到他开始勃起的性器。到了这一步也实在是停不下来了，万丈还有意识去思索，就这样互相撸出来就行，他们的性器贴在一起，溢出的前列腺液体做了润滑，万丈一只手和战兔的一起抚慰双方的性器，一只手抵住自己的口鼻防止发出除了呼吸以外的声音。对方空闲的那只手却抚摸着他的臀瓣，战兔的手指不停的往股缝中戳弄，可是怎么进得去，万丈想天才那稀奇古怪的脑子，不可能考虑不到这一点。  
果不其然对方的手就这样收了回去，万丈心里松了口气，又不知怎的有点失望。可桐生战兔在自己的风衣口袋里面摸来摸去，让他又紧张起来，难不成已经发展到随身带套这种地步了？就这么想做吗，前格斗家的内心挣扎还没结束，对方终于翻出了包里的内容物，一只小小的凡士林。  
这个白痴！他到底是怀着什么想法把这东西留下来的？万丈看着那个明显是车站接收到的传单赠品，巴不得现在就掰开对面人的脑子，看看里面到底装了什么东西。但现在物资方面是没有问题了，虽然用了会不会弄坏肚子还要打个问号。战兔拧开了那管写着“滋润呵护双手”的凡士林，把它全挤到了手上，刚刚好就全部用完。  
“痛吗？”物理学家的贴着万丈的耳朵发问，手指就探了进来，而他只能摇摇头来作回答，而第二根手指就开始让万丈感到一点发胀，他把头埋在对方的颈边，忍受着这一阵不舒服的触感。扩张的过程比以往都要更快，他感到战兔的手指在肠壁快速的抽插，希望能快点放松下来，他配合着对方的动作深呼吸，第三根手只是简单的试探了一下，确认了一下差不多了，然后万丈龙我就被推靠在墙上，炽热的性器就插入了他的身体。  
这实在是太热了，仿佛视野都变得摇晃起来，他抱住桐生战兔，墙壁带着坚硬又冰凉的温度，喘息离得那么近，像要把狭窄又闭锁的空间都加热煮沸。他不受控制，被强行拉起来的腿根隐隐发颤，万丈想起了小仓香澄，似乎在现实，又或者是幻想，在那些夹缝中他又想起了他曾经的无数次和她的拥抱。女性的身体是柔软的，加上对方的病弱，又多了点易碎的性质，每当他们拥抱，肉体总能完美的贴合在一起，所触碰到的一切都是柔软的。而桐生战兔的身体有着发硬的、比女性宽阔得多的脊背，他们的身材相当，就算拥抱也有抚平不了的空隙，对方的胯骨能正好抵着他，每一次都彰显着他是和自己完全相同的男性，这真是完全不一样。可就算是如此的不同，他心里面满胀的，直接多到心脏发痛的感情，毫无疑问的是比想到的还多得多的幸福。  
桐生战兔的阴茎摩擦得他的穴口一阵发热，他只能靠咬住手指来止住呻吟，稍微换个角度就刚刚好擦过前列腺，过于强烈的快感让他的身体一阵抖动，这下全完了，万丈想，就算他什么也没喊出声，粘腻的肉体交合声也足够出卖这个小隔间里在发生什么事了。  
万丈偏过头感受到对方亲吻侧颈时的吐息，他嗅到到了一阵缥缈的柠檬味，那是他们刚换的洗衣液的香气，他就这样射了出来。  
强烈的快感后是一阵空落落的疲劳，万丈龙我有了点余韵，用手去触碰眼前人被汗水打湿的前发，他把那些头发都拨弄上去，自称帅哥的物理学家那光洁的额头就露了出来，对方好看的眉毛皱起，汗水就沿着鼻梁流下去，万丈的手贴住对方的脸，那么热，他们俩都像发了高烧，心脏就像一座活火山，奇异的物质沿血液缓慢的流淌，淤积在某处，压迫着胃部，又像要从眼眶里挤出来，于是肌肉变成了深黑的地壳，掩埋着深红发光的岩浆。  
他开口：“我是说我想过要见她”  
桐生战兔的呼吸明显一滞，一下子把手抬起来捂住了万丈的嘴。他就由着对方维持这个姿势，就像他忍受着对方硬硬的一根性器就这样不由分说，粗暴的纳入他自己的血肉之中。  
“可是我现在有你”万丈的声音含混不清，他们离得这么近，足够对方听清楚了。  
“有你在就够了，战兔”所以别生气了，他讨好的吻了吻对方的掌心。  
“你这个！”桐生战兔的脸肉眼可见的变红起来，冷光灯下他脖颈上泛青的血管让肌肤显现出一种半透明的质感，而现在它们都渐渐被染成稍显病态的潮红，这可真是稀奇，他很少能见到对方无话可说又窘迫的样子，不如说是基本没有过。  
万丈被略显强硬的翻过身子，被放下的左腿一阵发麻，他的膝盖发抖，根本就站不住，只好用双手勉强撑住水箱。这次桐生战兔就从后面直接插了进来，姿势换了后大概能触碰的位置也发生了变化，刚才没有释放出来的尿意就又被带了回来，前格斗家的脑子发麻，无法发出声音的意识折磨着他，他的嘴里被塞入了对方让他能止住呻吟的手指，万丈根本腾不开手去推开身后的家伙，快感和痛苦、羞耻又难堪的感觉击破了他心理的防线，而压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草则是一句接听电话的声音。  
“喂？香澄？”  
那毫无疑问是“自己”的嗓音，另一个他就在这张薄薄门板的之后的某处。他正在被一个男人按在厕所隔间里操弄，而那个“自己”却在和女友通电话。  
“嗯，我明白了，我会在外面等你的”  
他的眼泪终于掉了下来，连带着被释放的还有软掉的阴茎中排泄出来的尿液，万丈的大脑一片空白，他甚至不知道自己就这样被抵着射到了里面。

借由某天才的话来描述，万丈被他从卫生间拖出来后，毫无形象的坐在海洋馆角落的椅子上靠着他哭得一塌糊涂，直接的后果是用泪水和鼻涕报废了战兔一条最贵也最喜爱的围巾，他宛如一个情场失意的崩溃青年，借着兄弟的肩膀收获抚慰又可怜的眼神无数，殊不知此时他屁股里面还含着“好兄弟”射进去的精液。  
当然万丈申诉此事完全是夸大和莫须有。他充满男子气概的眼泪从来没有发生过需要用一塌糊涂这样的词来形容的崩塌，他当时头埋在天才科学家的肩上，进行了冷静又友好的对话。  
“我要宰了你，你这只发情兔子”  
“是擅自随波逐流的万丈不好”  
“是你自己跟进来的吧！”  
“我有喊你上厕所的”  
他又找不到话可说了，只憋着一股劲，不知是有意还是无意的攥住对方的衣服下摆。  
“你说的那个研究，你实话告诉我”  
“该不会是想学怎么跟其他女孩子约会吧？”既然不是在在意香澄，又非要固执的看别人约会的样子，他想到今天一整天桐生战兔嘴里念叨的东西，绅士，拍照，还有对比，是谁和谁的对比？  
“很遗憾，猜错了。”桐生战兔的身体因为笑意不停颤抖，他听到对方胸腔里传来的声音的回响。天才的笑越来越夸张，最后直接拍了一下他的额头。  
“所以说你才是笨蛋，为什么就只能得出这种结论。”  
“搞什么啊，你这也笑过头了”万丈有点尴尬的摸摸自己的额头。  
“抱歉，抱歉”战兔擦了擦眼角，他的眼神闪闪发亮，笑得有点坏心眼。  
“难道说，万丈，你嫉妒了？”  
“哈？怎么可能…..”他摸摸自己发烫的耳朵，大概是说中了，但是又并不想承认。  
“够了！不说就算了！我要回去了！”  
万丈站起身子作势要走，紧绷着神经想忽略掉下半身奇怪又粘湿的触感，桐生战兔又把他拉了回来。  
“那就给今天已经很努力了的万丈同学一个提示吧”  
他郑重其事咳了一声。  
“为什么总觉得我只会去看香澄啊？”  
“为什么？”前格斗家眨眨眼睛  
“你差不多也该给我自己搞明白了，好了，走吧”战兔拍拍手，和珍贵的授课时间结束声一起响起的还有闭馆通知的广播。  
“我还想看企鹅”天才陷入明显的失落中。

他们坐上machine build的前后座，万丈才反应过来，原来是这样，然后他把头凑过去，有点得意忘形的在战兔耳边说，那意思是你也在嫉妒咯？  
“怎么可能，别自我意识过剩了，我这是在做笨蛋观察记录”  
“你又来了，至少加上肌肉”  
“那我是不是把头发染回黑色要好一点”万丈沉思道。  
“不是这个问题吧”  
他听到战兔转动机车手柄的引擎声。  
电车沿着轨道驶过，黑夜马上就要降临，城市的灯光在黄昏被一盏盏点亮，风中传来积雨云的气息，今晚的东京会下雨。


End file.
